


Space Lesbians in Love

by NeitzschesGod



Series: NeitzschesGod's bi-monthly challenge [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitzschesGod/pseuds/NeitzschesGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Rose fluff. And introducing an OC, Neitzsche Gode!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Lesbians in Love

Rose was perturbed. Though she was clearly aiming to get into a relationship with Kanaya, this wierd kid at her school named Neitzsche Gode kept asking her out. Even after Kanaya had accepted her Valentine, Gode kept walking eerily close to her, fedora greased to perfection from his unkempt curly hair. 

"Please, Neitzsche," she said, "Leave me alone."

"EUGH I think I just came," said Gode, "M'lady actually said my name."

"Gode, I'm still here. I'm not an object," Rose sighed impatiently.

"Tell me, beautiful, which is my best feature? Is it my class and sophistication, or the glorious beard on my face?"

"I think your best feature is that of interpreting social graces and your polite quality of speech." Rose said, but the sarcasm was lost on the fool.

"Madam, I know I grace you with my presence, but all good things require a price." The creep smiled. "In order to repay me for my generous loan of time, I require a cop of your voluptious breasts."

"Okay, what the fuck." Rose stopped.

"M'lady, surely you agree I deserve it! I've done nothing but compliment you all of this valentines day, it would be the bitchiest move I've seen in years."

"What the undying fuck, Gode. I don't owe you anything. You've followed me around this whole day, I though you'd leave if I talked to you."

"Alas, the fair maiden doesn't appreciate me! Truly, I, a nice guy, have finished last. You've probably fallen for that dope, Egbert, who can't even make you happy."

"Gode, I am a lesbian. I asked Kanaya to be my valentine. I like women. What do you not get about that?"

"Truly once again I have been foiled! The accursed pale girl has made you fall into her open arms and chest with her womanly ways!"

"I asked her. Are you even listening?"

"Perhaps the dark mystique of my trench coat will lure you back into my lair. Look upon my works, ye mighty, and -"

Gode didn't finish that sentence, because he saw Kanaya rounding the corner. Kanaya saw him too. Rose saw Kanaya take Gode by the neck and throw him out of the two story window.


End file.
